


the sun

by moanawailiki (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Somewhat sad, i’m comparing my fave couples to the sun moon and stars, the other two will come later, thorkyrie is the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moanawailiki
Summary: Brunnhilde was the sun.She had come to overwhelm Thor with her passion, with her strength.Thor was the sun.He had come to overwhelm Brunnhilde, his patience too much.They were the sun.Their love was overpowering, all fire and all light.





	the sun

Brunnhilde was the sun.

She had come to overwhelm Thor with her passion, with her strength.

He loved the soft twinkle in her dark eyes when he held her small hands. He loved it when her soft lips brushed against the scruff of his beard.

When she awoke, it was as if the entire world woke with her. When she slept, the entire world slept with her. 

She fit perfectly into Thor’s strong arms. He held not only her, but her whole heart—her whole being. She had never received such unwavering kindness and understanding since she’d been with Astrid.

Astrid—oh beautiful, Astrid. Thor reminded her so much of Astrid with his light hair and his even lighter eyes, glowing like the Asgardian sky at sunrise.

Thor was the sun.

He had come to overwhelm Brunnhilde, his patience too much.

The first time Thor tried to touch her, to hold her, it burned. He reached out to hold her cheek in his hand. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

She’d turned him away, softly pushing his hand away and retreating into the depths of her mind, afraid to open her heart to another. Her emotions crashed within her like the ocean, dragging her into the deep blue, threatening to drown her and Thor offered to help her up for nothing in return.

Later on, after he left her to cry and to mourn and to drown, she rushed back to him, falling into his arms like he was her savior. Like he was an angel.

They were the sun.

Their love was overpowering, all fire and all light.

When they made love, they held, within themselves, so much passion, so much power.

When Thor held her arms, her breasts, her waist, he held her entire being. When he pushed into her with such fury, Brunnhilde pushed back.

Brunnhilde would whisper into his ear—whisper her deepest wishes and her darkest desires. Their hearts would pound louder than the engines of the ship.

When they would argue, it was with such fury. The air would retreat and what was left crackled with tension—or maybe that was Thor. They would make up with such fervor, such ease.

They were the sun.


End file.
